


Fiddler Fair

by misura



Category: Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an accident, the first time it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddler Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скрипка и красавица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547856) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



It's an accident, the first time it happens; a crowded bar, full of people screaming for either a drink or a song, and someone, somewhere pressing a violin into her hands - she knows how to play, of course; out here, everyone knows how to play _something_ , be it flute or fiddle or even, rumor has it, an honest-to-the-Gods organ, built in the cellars of what used to be an opera house, for all that she's not quite sure how much stock to put in _that_ particular story, consider the state of the man who told it to her (or, more pertinently, the state of the six moonshine mugs in front of him, all of them rather clearly lacking anything resembling even a drop of contents remaining).

Never no mind all that, though: in the here and now, she's a lone voice in a crowd of ruffians who'd as soon hit her over the head and sneak out without paying what they owe, as hear her.

And then she puts her bow to the strings and starts to play, and knows nothing will ever be the same no more.


End file.
